Calm Down
by Aurelia Witch
Summary: Semua orang tahu Jaehyun adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Doyoung juga tahu. Namun saat akhirnya namja itu marah, siapa kan padamkan apinya? Jaedo / NCT / SMRookies / Jaehyun X Doyoung
**Calm Down**

.

ONESHOT

Warning! YAOI, Undetected-relationship, Typo(s)

Pair! Jaehyun X Doyoung

NCT adalah punya Sment, Saya Cuma pinjem nama dan gejolak cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain (?)

.

 **Jaehyun POV.**

Hujan turun saat kami pulang ke dorm dalam keadaan lelah. Malam sudah sangat larut dan udara dingin membuat kami ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Menjadi grup yang baru debut membuat kami mempunyai jadwal yang luar biasa padat. Kadang aku merasa ini berlebihan. Tapi, terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan demikian. Aku tahu. Kami baru merasakan sedikit dari segudang hal yang harus kami alami sebagai seorang idol. Menyerah di hari ke-23 adalah pilihan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Doyoung hyung merangkul bahuku saat kami berjalan menuju dorm di lantai 14. Ia menggosok bahuku kasar seperti ingin mengeluarkan percikan api dari sana. Kukira dia kedinginan.

Member lain sudah masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu sementara Doyoung hyung menahanku diluar.

" _Waeyo?"_

Aku terlalu lelah. Mataku tak menatap matanya seperti biasa saat kami bicara.

"Tadi aku membuat kesalahan di stage. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Matanya berkedip lucu. Biasanya itu berfungsi membuatku tersenyum. Namun untuk sekarang, terlihat sama sekali tidak menarik.

Aku mendesah malas sekaligus lelah. Tempat tidur sepertinya sudah terlalu dingin dan minta dihangatkan olehku. Secepat mungkin aku ingin kesana, berguling dalam selimut dan tidur sepanjang hari karena esok tak ada apapun untuk dilakukan. Hanya jadwal pemotretan di malam hari.

"Bagaimana apanya? Salah di sebelah mana?"

Doyoung hyung terlihat kecewa saat aku bertanya demikian. Mungkin karena dia berpikir aku selalu memperhatikan apapun yang dia lakukan. Sejujurnya memang nyaris setiap saat, tapi mengecualian untuk hari ini.

"Saat gerakan berputar. Aku agak tergelincir. Menurutmu aku harus latihan lagi?" Dia tetap tidak membaca raut wajahku yang malas. Tanpa rasa bersalah bertanya padaku.

"Tadi aku tidak melihatmu, hyung. Besok kita lihat ulang di Youtube, ok?" Aku hampir masuk ke dorm tapi Doyoung hyung kembali menahan tanganku.

Tanpa sadar aku menggeram dan memandangnya tajam. Aku ingin istirahat, bisa-bisa hyungku yang satu ini berakhir mengenaskan karena sudah buat masalah denganku. Aku ingin menghindari masalah itu sebisa mungkin.

"Sekarang saja, ya."

"Hyung, _please_. Aku lelah sekarang. Kau tidak lihat wajahku ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku masuk ke dalam dorm.

Dorm kecil kami benar-benar terlihat kecil dengan 13 orang yang menghuni tempat itu. Barang berserakan di mana-mana karena kami semua laki-laki dan hanya sedikit yang peduli pada kebersihan. Pengecualiaan untuk si Mysophobic, Lee Taeyoung.

SMRookies Mini kami masih berkumpul di ruang tengah dan main monopoli. Kulihat Mark baru saja berkumpul dengan mereka sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar kami. Mungkin magnae itu merindukan teman-temannya.

Aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Di sana, Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung dan Johnny hyung sibuk melayani kecerewetan Ten hyung yang merengek minta coklat panas. Mereka mencoba melarang namja Thailand itu untuk minum karena kalorinya yang tinggi. Sambil meneguk air yang kuambil dari kulkas, aku menonton tingkah mereka. Akhirnya Johnny hyung memberikan gelas coklatnya yang tinggal setengah penuh pada Ten hyung karena tidak kuat melihat aegyonya.

"Jae, kau mau juga?" Tanya Hansol hyung yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kenapa Jaehyun ditawari sementara aku hanya diberi setengah gelas begini?"

Ten hyung memprotes ke-pilihkasihan hyungdeul. Aku hanya tertawa dan menggeleng. Coklat yang berkafein hanya akan membuatku terjaga semalaman. Bukan pilihan yang bagus. Kecuali ada seseorang yang mau menemaniku untuk bermain-main sepanjang malam.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja. Duluan ya, Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung, Johnny hyung, Chitta hyung."

Lalu aku berlalu pergi. Jika aku tetap disana, pertengkaranku dengan Ten hyung pasti tidak akan pernah berakhir.

"Ohmaygat… Dia panggil aku apa!?" dugaanku benar. Lalu terdengar suara hyungdeul yang menenangkannya.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar setelah mencuci muka. Di salah satu tempat tidur, aku melihat Mark sudah tak sadarkan diri. Biasanya dia akan berkumpul dengan Jeno dan yang lain sampai larut malam. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Dia sepertinya kelelahan sepertiku.

Setelah mematikan lampu, aku menyamankan diri di ranjang.

Semoga malam ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Jangan ada suara, jangan ada yang bergerak, jangan ada cahaya, jangan ada apapun yang bisa membuatku bangun. Semoga saat aku terjaga nanti, matahari yang membangunkanku.

 **Jaehyun Pov end.**

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Di ruang tengah aku memainkan laptopku. Mencari berita seberapa suksesnya debut NCT U. Namun, sepertinya tidak cukup untuk membuatku puas. Kami belum bisa dianggap sukses melalui debut kami yang sekarang. Tidak apa-apa. Ini baru permulaan. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"Hah…" Aku menghela napas.

Kenapa rasanya berat sekali menjalani debutku ini. Beberapa kali aku nyaris menyerah, tapi itu pilihan yang buruk. Aku menjalani masa traine yang sulit dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Seharusnya waktuku sekarang kuhabiskan untuk bekerja keras dan bersyukur karena lebih beruntung dibanding yang lain. Namun, tekanan dari segala sisi membuatku selalu merasa kecil. Teman-temanku lebih hebat, mereka lebih berbakat dan lebih memiliki pengalaman. Aku selalu takut untuk menjadi batu sandungan bagi mereka.

Setiap perasaan buruk itu muncul aku selalu mencoba untuk menyemangati diriku sendiri. Meski tidak membantu, tapi itu lebih dari cukup ketimbang harus meratapi keburukanku.

Jaehyun adalah orang yang mengajarkanku akan arti dari pantang menyerah. Ia lebih muda namun berpikir secara dewasa. Ia membantuku menangani masalah-masalah yang kulalui, mendengar ceritaku, memperbaiki koreografiku, dan terus memberikanku banyak cinta. Ya, kasih sayang maksudku.

" _Aku percaya padamu, hyung."_

Suatu hari dia berkata seperti itu sambil memamerkan senyuman lucunya. Wajahnya yang polos benar-benar menghipnotisku kala itu. Dia adalah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa aku bisa ada di atas panggung sekarang. Dan aku tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Suara berisik Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang sedang bermain monopoli membuatku mengalihkan pandangan. Keempat member termuda itu tengah bermain riang bersama. Menghabiskan masa kecil untuk trainee pasti membuat mereka kehilangan waktu bermain bagaimapun juga. Aku melirik jam di dinding. Pukul setengah satu.

"Ya! Kau curang!" sentak Jaemin saat melihat Jeno kembali di tempat dana umum. Sudah berkali-kali pria kecil itu berhenti di sana hingga Jaemin merasa curiga.

"Tidak! Dadunya memang menunjukkan angka 5!" ucap Jeno sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua dadu bertitik tiga dan dua.

"Tapi dari tadi kau mengambil kartu terus." Donghyuck mengompori mereka. Sementara Jisung masih memandang ketiga kakaknya dengan pandangan polos.

Aku terkekeh. Lucu sekali melihat mereka bermain tengah malam begini. Sepertinya mereka sudah mengantuk tapi masih ingin bermain. Tempramen mereka juga ikut naik seiring dengan semakin tingginya rasa kantuk mereka.

"Aku tidak curang!" Jeno memekik lagi.

Aku sampai tersentak kaget. Perasaanku berubah tidak enak karena membiarkan mereka berisik tengah malam sementara aku tahu member lain mungkin sedang kelelahan. Laptop yang tadi ada dipangkuan kuletakkan di atas meja. Kuhampiri keempat anak kecil yang masih gaduh mempermasalahkan hal yang sama.

"Sudah malam, ayo kalian tidur." Ucapku sambil membereskan uang-uang yang tercecer di lantai. Tidak ingin aku menerima penolakan dari mereka.

"Tidak mau! Besok kamu latihan siang, jadi bisa tidur malam. Ayolah hyung…" rengek Donghyuck padaku.

Aku menggeleng…

"Ya! Kalian ini berisik sekali!"

Suara debaman pintu yang diikuti teriakan frustasi membuat kami yang ada di ruang tengah tersentak. Terlebih aku yang begitu mengenal baik suara berat itu. Tapi selama ini tidak pernah kudengar Ia berkata dengan nada yang sedemikian naik dan bergemuruh.

Aku terpaku menatapnya yang sudah ada di depan kami. Matanya nyalang, raut wajahnya terlihat tak bersahabat sama sekali. Si kecil Jisung meringsek padaku, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Mereka sudah selesai kok. Kau kembalilah tidur." Aku kembali memunguti uang-uang yang bercecer tanpa menatapnya. Jeno, Donghyuck dan Jaemin masih terpaku di tempat. Sebagai yang paling tua aku berusaha mencairkan suasana mereka.

"Untuk apa kalian memainkan ini tengah malam hah!?"

Jaehyun seakan tak mendengarkanku. Kemarahan masih menguasainya. Bahkan Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih papan monopoli yang ada di lantai.

 **Prak!**

Papan yang masih berisikan pion-pion itu terbalik mengenai Jeno. Seorang yang paling merasakan kemarahan Jaehyun tersentak hingga menggigil. Ia menatap lantai dan tak berani menatap hyung yang selama ini disayanginya. Jisung semakin menempel padaku, dan aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini.

"Kami ini sedang lelah dan kalian bermain tanpa aturan seperti itu. Kalian memikirkan kami tidak sih!?"

"Haish! Jinjja! Kami juga capek hyung! Sepanjang hari kami juga terus berlatih. Tidak bisa ya kau biarkan kami bersenang-senang sebentar!?"

Donghyuck berdiri dan menatap garang Jaehyun.

Apa ini? Apa yang sedang kulihat ini? Mimpi buruk? Kenapa aku masih tetap terdiam disini seakan menikmati semuanya?

"Kami lebih lelah darimu, anak kecil!"

"Jangan hanya karena kalian sudah debut, lalu membanggakan diri di depanku ya!"

"YA!"

Mata Jaehyun memerah. Terlihat jelas kemarahan yang siap meledak darinya. Aku segera bangkit, menarik tangannya menjauh tapi Jaehyun menghempasnya. Ia bersiap mendekati Donghyuck lagi namun kali ini sosok yang lebih kecil terlebih dulu mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan bentak teman-temanku."

Masalah semakin runyam saat Mark tiba-tiba datang. Ia menatap Jaehyun penuh kebencian. Dia berantakan, terlihat jelas dia juga sangat kelelahan. Tapi Ia masih berusaha melindungi para magnae di belakangnya.

Aku tidak suka ini. Saat seseorang yang kusukai menjadi peran antagonis secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu mereka salah, tapi tolong jangan lakukan itu, hyung."

Jaehyun diam di tempatnya. Kurasa dia mulai sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jakunnya naik turun, gugup.

"Ada apa ini?" Hansol hyung dan Taeil hyung keluar dari kamar mereka. Member lain satu persatu memenuhi ruang tengah dengan cepat. Namun tak ada yang bersuara. Keheningan diantara banyak orang terasa benar-benar menyesakkan.

" _Hyung mianhae."_

Suara kecil itu membuat semua orang terpaku pada seorang yang baru saja bersuara. Jisung menangis semakin keras karena ketakutan dan rasa bersalahnya. Johnny yang ada paling dekat dengannya langsung memeluknya dan membawanya pergi ke dapur.

Kini tinggal kami ber-11. Kutatap Jaehyun dihadapanku yang membatu sejak Mark muncul. Wajahnya tegang dan bisa kuhitung berapa kali ia berkedip sejak saat itu.

"Sudah, semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur. Kita selesaikan besok semua ini." Hansol hyung menengahi ketegangan yang ada.

Member lain bergerak kembali ke kamar mereka. Mark memilih untuk ikut ke kamar para magnae. Mungkin sebagai yang tertua Ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka berempat.

"Jae," Kupanggil namanya, namun dia tak merespon. Aku mencoba untuk menarik tangannya namun dia kembali menghempaskanku untuk kedua kali.

Jaehyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dan setelah itu membantingnya begitu saja.

 **Doyoung Pov End.**

 **Author pov.**

Jaehyun kehilangan rasa kantuknya seketika setelah mendengar ocehan berisik yang keluar dari anak-anak kecil yang sedang main monopoli itu. Kemarahannya tak terbendung karena rasa lelah yang hebat. Entah kemana senyuman malaikat yang selalu menempel di belakang namanya, mungkin nickname itu tidak akan pernah kembali padanya lagi mulai malam ini.

Dengan kaos lengan panjang dan celana selutut, Ia keluar dari dorm. Tiba-tiba pertengahan musim semi terasa seperti puncak musim panas di sana. Udara dingin malam yang bekerja sama dengan rintik hujan tak dihiraukannya. Jaehyun keluar dari gedung apartemen tanpa apapun selain pakaian yang melekat di tubuh, tanpa jaket, tanpa masker.

Namja berkulit putih itu berjalan menuju satu tempat dimana Ia bisa merasa benar-benar tenang. Hanya saja dia berharap keberuntungan ada di pihaknya, semoga tidak banyak fans yang berkumpul di sana.

Jaehyun mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan seseorang berjalan di belakangnya tanpa berniat menyapa. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai keberadaan orang yang ada di belakangnya itu, namun sekarang dia ingin sendiri. Bertemu dengannya hanya akan membuatnya teringat pada wajah member SMRookies lain yang kecewa terhadapnya.

Gedung SM sepi saat dini hari seperti ini. Jaehyun masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa gangguan dari satupun fans yang biasa berkerumun di depan. Seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang ikut masuk tanpa ragu.

Keduanya membungkuk sebagai sapaan bagi semua orang yang mereka temui di jalan. Semua orang itu selalu bertanya kenapa mereka ada di sana. Namun Jaehyun hanya tersenyum sementara Doyoung diam.

Namja bunny itu mengikuti Jaehyun hingga ke ruang latihan mereka di bawah tanah. Doyoung adalah orang yang menyalakan lampu di ruangan itu karena Jaehyun hanya melewati saklar begitu saja. Namja berkulit putih itu duduk bersandar di cermin sambil menyangga kepalanya yang terasa berat. Doyoung menghampirinya, duduk disampingnya.

 **Author Pov End.**

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Kami duduk bersisihan untuk waktu yang lama dalam keheningan. Ia masih duduk tak bergerak maupun berbicara. Keberadaanku disini sepertinya tidak dia hiraukan sama sekali.

Aku meliriknya lagi lewat ujung mata untuk melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Merasa terus diperhatikan, dia akhirnya menoleh padaku. Rasa lega memenuhi perasaanku saat itu juga.

Wajahnya yang pucat begitu kontras dengan hidungnya yang memerahan. Aku sadar dia kedinginan dan mungkin saja akan segera flu setelah ini. Tak ingin itu terjadi, kulepas jaket yang kugunakan dan kusodorkan padanya.

Jaehyun menatap jaketku sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangun dan menghiraukan tanganku yang mengambang di udara. Ia berdiri menghadap cermin dan melihat dirinya sendiri dari atas hingga bawah. Setelah itu helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya yang selama ini membuatku iri.

"Hyung, kau pergilah."

Aku tersentak mendengar pengusirannya. Jaehyun tidak pernah bersikap kasar padaku apapun keadaan kami. Saat hubungan kami sedang dingin sekalipun, Ia masih akan tetap menyapaku dengan nada bicara yang hangat. Jaehyun juga orang yang selalu menatap mata orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara. Sekarang semuanya hilang.

Masih terduduk aku di tempat saat mata yang biasanya polos itu melemparkan peringatan.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Kau pikir dengan membentakku aku akan takut!?"

Aku berdiri dan langsung menatap matanya tanpa ragu. Jaehyun juga tak gentar. Kulihat tangannya mengepal menahan emosi hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Sebentar lagi mungkin wajahku akan penuh lebam.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu sekarang."

"Aku tidak takut denganmu Jung Yoon Oh. Kau mau lampiaskan kemarahanmu padaku? Silahkan. Tapi pastikan kau tidak menyesal setelah itu. Seperti yang kau rasakan saat ini pada adik-adik kita sekarang."

Sorot kemarahan di matanya memudar perlahan. Rahangnya tak lagi membeku menyeramkan. Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku lalu berjalan menjauh.

Tahu dia akan pergi lagi, aku menahan tangannya. Kali ini kupastikan cukup kuat agar ia tak mengempaskanku untuk ke tiga kali.

"Tetap disini! Aku belum selesai bicara padamu."

"Apa lagi? Hyung, aku sedang tidak bernafsu melayanimu. Pikiranku kacau sekarang jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mau menatapku sekarang? Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

Bibirnya terkatup rapat sementara matanya tetap tak menatapku.

Kurasa jantungku berdetak tak normal sekarang hingga terasa sakit. Diabaikan membuat harga diriku hilang serta mendatangkan perasaan sakit berlebih hingga napasku berakhir sesak.

Tangan yang kugenggam melemas begitupun tanganku. Aku melepaskannya dan dia menatap sekilas tautan kami yang baru terpisah.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu seperti saat kau menyemangatiku. Kau tahu, kata-katamu selalu membuatku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Aku sangat berterimakasih olehnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, ternyata kau tidak menyukainya. Sekarang kau mengusirku dan aku benar-benar sakit hati. Kenapa kau tidak beri aku kesempatan?"

Aku berjalan pergi dari hadapannya. Sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan, aku mengalah. Jika dia tidak suka ada di dekatku, ok. Jika dia tidak membutuhkanku, baiklah. Jaehyun yang kukenal kan sudah dewasa. Jika dia menghindariku, tidak masalah. Aku bisa berteman dengan orang lain. Jika dia membenciku,

"Pulang kalau sudah selesai. Kabur bukanlah jalan keluar."

 **Blam**

Aku akan pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

 **Doyoung Pov End.**

 **Author Pov.**

Jaehyun berdiri di tempatnya dengan mata menatap jaket Doyoung yang tergeletak di lantai. Sesak menyergap paru-parunya saat mengingingat namja itu. Seorang yang terlalu sering bertengkar dengannya sekaligus orang yang tanpa sadar selalu didekatinya.

Doyoung punya sesuatu yang menarik dibalik matanya yang bulat. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan sepertinya sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jaehyun tahu Doyoung punya perhatian lebih padanya untuk beberapa waktu ke belakang. Kakaknya itu selalu berusaha keras bicara padanya meski ia terlihat tak ingin. Perhatian yang Jaehyun sering limpahkan padanya ternyata berbuah sesuatu yang manis. Tapi Jaehyun tidak yakin. Dia mundur perlahan karenanya.

Angin malam berebut masuk lewat ventilasi. Terdengar riuh air hujan menghantam tanah bersamaan dengan udara dingin menusuk kulit.

Jaehyun menyambar jaket hitam itu lalu keluar dari ruang latihan. Ia berjalan tergesa mencari Doyoung yang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkannya. Meski dia tidak yakin sang kakak masih ada di gedung yang sama dengannya, tapi Jaehyun tak mengehentikan langkah. Perasaan marahnya sudah menguap meninggalkan banyak sekali penyesalan. Hal pertama yang dipikirkannya untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu adalah meminta maaf pada Doyoung.

Saat akan menaiki tangga, Jaehyun tersentak karena menemukan Doyoung yang bersandar pada dinding di sana. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah mata kelinci yang berkaca-kaca itu.

Doyoung mengusap kasar matanya lalu melihat jaket yang dipegang Jaehyun. Dia tersenyum samar lalu berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga untuk menemui Jaehyun yang masih di bawah.

"Terimakasih." Sang pemilik menarik jaketnya. Namun seseorang yang terlebih dulu membawanya tak kunjung melepaskan kain itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Doyoung tak menjawab. Ia menarik jaketnya sekali lagi. Jaehyun tidak mau melepaskannya, Ia ikut menarik jaket itu hingga membuat Doyoung tertarik kearahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun hingga akhirnya tubuh Doyoung menubruk tubuh Jaehyun dan mereka terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ishhh…" Jaehyun mendesis sakit karena punggungnya sukses menabrak lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Doyoung setelah bangun dari tubuh Jaehyun. Namja bunny itu sangat terkejut sampai tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir lagi.

Jaehyun ikut duduk di lantai. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan lalu mendekap Doyoung yang masih menangis.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap begitu."

"Bersikap yang mana? Mengusirku atau menarikku dari tangga? Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku sedih ya!? Kupikir aku akan jatuh tadi."

"Kau memang jatuh. Diatasku."

Doyoung mendorong dada Jaehyun menjauh. Ia segera beranjak setelah mengambil jaketnya dari tangan Jaehyun. Dari jarak sedekat itu, dibandingkan kembali menarik jaket Doyoung, Jaehyun lebih memilih menarik tangan pemiliknya mendekat. Begitu tubuh Doyoung hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya, tangan itu berpindah ke bahu hingga membuat Doyoung masuk kembali kepelukannya.

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan apapun lagi. Jadi ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut bibir Doyoung begitu sang namja jatuh padanya.

Rasa menyengat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Doyoung saat Jaehyun menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Bibir Jaehyun yang menawan mulai bergerak hingga membuat Doyoung kehabisan napas seketika.

Jaehyun baru akan melumat bibir iru sebelum Doyoung kembali mendorong dadanya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menciumku?"

"Karena aku merasa bersyukur hyung ada di sini. Artinya hyung peduli padaku 'kan? Dan itu berarti hyung membalas perasaanku."

"Pe-perasaan apa? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Selama ini aku peduli padamu, kau pasti tahu kenapa. Melihatmu disini sekarang rasanya seperti mimpi. Tapi, momen kita benar-benar tidak tepat. Aku tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depanmu hyung tapi kau malah melihat semuanya. Itu karena kau tidak segera pergi."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu sekarang, lupakan saja! Yang penting kau sudah tidak marah lagi. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Jaehyun seakan menelan pil pahit kekecewaan karena Doyoung tak menanggapinya. Tapi Ia hanya mengangguk pasti. Mungkin, sekarang memang belum saatnya mereka membicarakan masalah perasaan.

.

"Aku tidak bilang kemarahanmu salah. Tapi, tindakanmu sedikit berlebihan."

Doyoung memainkan rambut Jaehyun yang kini sedang berbaring dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Mereka kembali ke ruang latihan saat tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengerang sakit di punggungnya. Doyoung dengan sukarela memberikan pahanya untuk Jaehyun dan Jaehyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Aku takut berhadapan dengan mereka sekarang. Terlebih Mark. Dia pasti sangat kecewa padaku."

"Itu wajar, Mark adalah yang tertua diantara mereka. Dia pasti merasa bertanggung jawab. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah minta maaf."

Jaehyun mendongak dan menatap wajah Doyoung.

"Aku tidak yakin. Bahkan aku melemparkan papan monopoli dan mengenai Jeno. Apa mereka akan memaafkanku?"

"Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha minta maaf. Lagipula kupikir wajar saja kau bertingkah seperti itu. Kau kan juga belum dewasa."

Jaehyun melotot saat Doyoung mengejeknya. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi Doyoung karena kesal.

"Aku sudah sangat dewasa. Jika perlu sekarang kubuktikan."

Doyoung menatap ngeri Jaehyun. Ingatannya terbang kebeberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka berciuman. Tidak! Jaehyun menciumnya.

"Sudah. Tutup matamu! Tinggal beberapa jam sebelum pagi. Kau masih ingin tidur dengan tenang kan?"

"Tidur seperti ini? Kakimu bisa kesemutan besok pagi, hyung."

Sang namja yang lebih tua meringis mendengarnya. Bahkan sekarang saja kakinya hampir mati rasa. Tidak usah menunggu pagi sampai kedua anggota tubuhnya itu lepas sendiri. Hiperbola.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok kau gendong aku sampai dorm."

"Oh, jadi kau siap go public, hyung?"

Hening. Doyoung diam menatap Jaehyun yang mengedipkan genit matanya.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

.

Pada akhirnya Jaehyun tidak menggendong Doyoung dari gedung SM karena manager Super Junior menemukan mereka yang tertidur di ruang latihan. Ia mengantarkan kedua idol rookie itu sampai dorm dengan selamat. Tapi meski begitu, Jaehyun tetap bersikeras untuk menggendong Doyoung di punggung hingga lantai dimana dorm mereka berada.

Setelah berusaha membuka pintu dengan kesusahan, akhirnya keduanya berhasil masuk kedalam. Tatapan menyelidik dua member tertua langsung didapatkan mereka di ruang tengah. Mata Hansol telah berkantung hitam dan dia terlihat kesal.

Taeyong keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar suara Jaehyun. Ia menatap kedua adiknya keheranan.

"Kenapa kau menggendongnya?" tanya Taeyoung pada Jaehyun sambil menunjuk Doyoung.

"Doyoung hyung tidak bisa berjalan." Ucap Jaehyun santai lalu mendudukkan Doyoung ke sofa. Namja yang lebih tua berbisik terimakasih.

"Omo! Jadi semalaman kalian pergi, kalian… kalian…" Taeil tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sibuk menutup mulut karena kaget dengan fantasi dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kalian 'tidur bersama'?" tanya Hansol yang kehilangan rasa kesalnya. Dia masih tak percaya. Tampar dia jadi dia bisa kembali ke dunianya.

"Ya. Kami tidur bersama." Ucap Jaehyun lagi tanpa dosa.

Doyoung menatap ketiga kakaknya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat wajah horor mereka.

"Tunggu, apa maksud kalian dengan tidur bersama? Ya! Jaehyun belum 20 tahun, kenapa kalian menanyakan sesuatu yang ambigu?! Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang." Teriak Doyoung yang mungkin akan meramaikan pagi hari di dorm mereka.

Jaehyun membeku di tempat. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat tahu maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan Hansol.

"Jadi kalau Jaehyun sudah 20 tahun kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya? Oh my God." Taeil kembali dengan delusi Jaedo dalam otaknya.

Kedua orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa diam. Mereka pasrah mau dibicarakan seperti apa.

"Jaehyun hyung."

Suara kecil mengalihkan perhatian kelima orang yang ada di sana. Jisung berdiri di belakang Taeyong sambil menatap namja yang baru saja pulang dengan tatapan takut.

Jaehyun menghela napas melihat ketakutan sang magnae itu. Ia mendapat kode senggolan dari Doyoung hingga akhirnya berdiri dan mendekati Jisung.

"Jangan takut. Maaf sudah kasar kemarin ya." Namja berkulit pucat itu memeluk adiknya sambil terus meminta maaf. Jisung melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memeluk Jaehyun erat sekali sambil meminta maaf berulang kali. Keempat orang dewasa yang melihat mereka hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hyung!"

Suara nakal Donghyuck terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia berdiri di depan Jaemin dan Jeno dengan Mark yang mendorongnya dari belakang. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam."

"Aku juga hyung. Kami salah." Ucap Jino tanpa memandang Jaehyun. Ia masih menunduk.

"Kami tidak akan main malam-malam lagi." Jaemin yang pertama kali ikut menghambur memeluk Jaehyun dan Jisung. Ia tidak takut lagi setelah melihat si bungsu berhasil melelehkan hati Jaehyun.

Smrookies Mini menghampiri Jaehyun lalu memeluk kakak yang mereka sayangi itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku saja yang terlalu sensitif."

Tangannya berusaha memeluk keempat adiknya seerat mungkin.

"Mark, aku juga minta maaf padamu." Ucap Jaehyun pada Mark yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Remaja kanada itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukan masalah."

Jaehyun melirik Doyoung dari ujung matanya. Namja yang masih duduk di sofa itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **Author Pov end.**

 **Doyoung Pov.**

Seminggu sejak kejadian marahnya Jaehyun. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun sekarang ada sesuatu yang bebeda. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu ketenangan namja itu. Mereka sudah cukup merasa bingung karena kemarahannya tempo hari.

Lalu ada satu perbedaan lagi yang paling membuatku bingung.

"Doyoung hyung…"

Kutatap seorang yang tidur di pahaku. Jaehyun mengulurkan tangannya keatas dan memainkan anak rambutku yang panjang hingga menutup mata.

"Walau angelnya buruk, tapi kau tetap cantik."

Heol! Kami ada di ruang tengah sekarang. Duduk di karpet bersama dengan 11 member lainnya. Sejak hari itu dia tidak berhenti menggodaku. Tidak tahu tempat. Dimanapun. Dorm, panggung, backstage, bahkan kamar mandi.

Ada sofa empuk di belakangku. Untuk tidur pasti sangat nyaman. Tapi Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk menggunakan pahaku sebagai bantal.

 **KENAPA DIA JADI SANGAT NEMPEL PADAKU!**

Aku melirik kesamping. Menangkap basah tatapan para member pada kami berdua. Sedetik kemudian mereka kembali menatap TV seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Tapi ada satu orang yang masih menatapku. Ten. Ia menyipitkan matanya seakan merasa tersaingi.

"Aku juga bisa." Dia menggerakkan bibirnya seperti itu padaku dengan tatapan menantang.

"Johnny hyung~" Aku kaget. Kukira dia akan menarik Jaehyun dariku, ternyata ia malah merajuk pada Johnny yang duduk disampingnya. Aku lega. Ah! Kenapa aku harus lega?!

"Ya! Kau mengganggu pandanganku!" Yuta memukul kepala Ten dengan bantal karena kelakuannya membuat sang namja Jepang tak bisa konsentrasi menonton film.

"Aduh!"

"Hei jangan pukul dia." Johnny merampas bantal yang di pegang Yuta lalu melemparkannya ke pojok ruangan.

" _Mwoya ige!_ Kenapa sekarang tempat ini jadi penuh dengan orang tuna asmara seperti kalian?!" celetuk Mark yang tak tahan melihat teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ruangan berubah gaduh. Mereka saling mengapit tangan satu sama lain untuk menemukan pasangan berlovely dovey. Dengan banyak cekcok tentu saja.

Aku tertawa melihat mereka. Aku lega sudah memiliki Jaehyun. Ah! Kenapa aku harus lega?!

"Doyoung hyung."

Jaehyun kembali memanggilku. Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum penuh arti. Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu mencium bibirku.

Astaga!

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum dia melepaskannya dan menatapku dalam.

"Kapan, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita?"

Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak pernah melupakan percakapan kami seminggu lalu. Karena itu, wajahku hampir selalu memerah setiap mengingatnya.

"Astaga. Jaehyun mencium Doyoung."

Taeil hyung menunjuk kewajahku dengan mata membulat yang terlihat bodoh. Kenapa hyung yang satu ini selalu merecoki kami berdua sih?

Hening lama sekali. Hingga aku melihat mata Ten yang memicing tajam.

"Johnny, Ten juga mau cium!"

"Ah Ten! Lepaskan aku!"

"Astaga!"

Ruang tengah kembali gaduh. Kini berusaha memisahkan Ten yang seperti akan memperkosa Johnny di tempat.

Aku menatap tajam Jaehyun yang kembali berbaring di pahaku. Dia tertawa tanpa beban. Tak memikirkan bahwa kegaduhan ini disebabkan olehnya.

"Ini semua karnamu!"

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu, hyung."

Wajahku lagi-lagi terasa panas. Oh Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana?

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

AKHIRNYA! SELESAI! Ini fanfic paling susah yang aku bikin dalam seminggu. Gak tahu ya kenapa susah banget dapet feel. Kalian bacanya juga aneh kan? Maaf ya. Lain kali aku bakal bekerja lebih keras lagi bikin FF couple ini.

Semoga kalian menikmati FF ini dulu ya~ ^^

 _Hope you like it_


End file.
